1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to contextual intelligence. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a method and system for collecting mobile device contextual information and facilitating efficient adaptation of a generic contextual intelligence system for customized applications.
2. Related Art
As mobile devices equipped with technology to detect physical surroundings become more pervasive in our everyday lives, software on the mobile devices that detect and make use of physical surroundings can increasingly contribute to improving the lifestyle of mobile device users. Such software includes context-aware systems that may adapt to the computing environment, including physical surroundings, and make recommendations based on the physical surroundings. A context-aware system on a mobile device detects the computing environment and adapts to changing conditions detected from the environment, such as location and movement of the mobile device, nearby devices, and other surrounding conditions.
Such context-aware systems may vary according to architecture and user model. A user model describes user activity and interests at different points in time, including present and future activity. The system may recommend activities, such as leisure activities, based on the user model. Unfortunately, it takes considerable time and expense to develop such context-aware systems.